7 kids why me?
by mrspacewood
Summary: Katara and Aang are married with six children, and well, one more is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

1"C'mon, let's get them up!"Destiny whispered to her older sister as they were peeking into their parents room. Destiny was the lively one. Always had something to do.

"Momma needs rest, let em sleep"said Kya, rubbing her eyes. Kya was a little mature for her age, resembled alot of Her mothers features, but had her father's eyes.

"What are you guys doing" asked little Katara, A.K.A. Tara. She was the angel out of the six, soon to be seven."Mommy needs rest, we shouldn't-" Tara was cut off from the sound of her younger sister, Destiny, rushing into the room._Too late_

Then ther eldest brother, Koda, came out of his room, still huddled under the covers."What are you guys doing up, Mom and Dad need to sleep!" He looked over at His eldest and most mature sibling, Kya. She was shaking her head. _Darn,too late_

He rushed into his parents' room as quick and quietly as he could, Destiny had already made it over to their bed. _Dont do it!_

Desitny did an airbending jump onto their parent's bed. Se began to jump up and down, continuously."Wake up mommy"

Katara pulled the covers over her face and whined."Not now Destiny" Before Destiny was born the whole house could be in a whisper. It's like she is always on an adrenaline rush.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up! WAKE UP!" Destiny said as she was still jumping up and down on the bed. Aang used his airbending to make her softly make her land in his lap.

"What are you doing up?" He said sleepily.

"Waking you up" She said with complete innocence.

"Go back to sleep, Okay?"Aang told his young Daughter, holding her on her shoulders.

"I cant, that is why I cameto get you and Mommy up." She said smiling. Aang got out of bed, with only some shorts on. He picked Destiny up out of the bed and started to carry her back to her room. He noticed his Eldest son standing right at the door, monitoring.

"What are you doing up?" Aang asked him yawning."Destiny?"

"Destiny" He answered back."I know..I know...Go to sleep" He said walking off to his room

"No wonder" Aang made itover to the slightly cracked door and opened it, only to find Kya and Tara in their nightclothes, Looking at him."Good night!" he emphasized. They took the cue and headed back to their room.

Tara airbended herself right under her sheets. Kya gave Tara a quick look with her eyes squinted. Then Kya got into her bed and got into under the covers.

"Your just jealous!" Tara said. She hated when she didnt get along with her siblings. Koda would always call her a 'showoff' when she used airbending to overcome a task.

"Why should I be jealous of a showoff!"She yelled back."What are you gonna do? kkkwwwyyy wittle baby?." Kya always knew her sister was sensitive, but never really got into fights. They were the closest out of the whole bunch.

Tara was devastated, she never thought her big sister, her role model, would take a stike at those strings. She sat there motionless. Then the stinging feeling came, and she couldnt hold in."MMMOOMMYYYY" She cried."DDAAAADDDYYY!" 'sniff sniff' _Aww man I didnt think I would make her cry!_

Aang opened the door to Destiny's room. You would think it would be a mess, but she kept it generally clean. Aang layed her in her bed, she was still wide awake."Stay here until I come back"

Aang speeded over to his eldest daughters' room. He heard Tara crying, and knew there must have been a fight. But at two in the morning? You cannot have a good reason to keep everyone up. Can you? Aang knew it was added to his work as a father...always watching over his children.

He opened the door, and saw Kya with her arms crossed, sitting up in her bed. She had a frown on and only because she knew she had done wrong. Tara was sitting in her bed, head in her knees, crying full blast. Aang went over to her and sat on her bed, doing his best to comfort her. He put her in his lap and hugged her. He used one of his hands to rub her back.

"What's wrong" Tara started crying even harder. "Cmon,shhhhh, tell me whats wrong."Aang told her.

"Kya _'sniff' _called me _'sniff' _a showoff" Tara said still crying.

"What? Kya, come over here now." said Aang. Kya hopped down from her bed and walked over trying to avoid eye contact." Why did you call your sister a showoff?"

"Because, I-_'higher pitch' _I-I-" Tears ran down Kya's face."I was jealous, I'm_ 'sniff' _sorry"Kya ran over to her bed and burried her face in her pillow, while she cried.

_What is she crying for?_

At the same time, little Katara stopped crying. "Are you alright? Can you go to sleep now?" Aang asked his daughhter.

"I-I think so." Aang picked her up and tucked her into her bed.Then he went over to Kya's side of the room. He held her up side ways, so that he was using both of his arms to hold her. Like she was in a cradle.  
"Im sorry...I just dont want you to be mad at me."Kya answered looking away.

"Im not mad...just dissapointed. I dont like when you guys fight. What if you never made up? You'd feel bad, wouldnt you?" She nodded into his arm." Besides.. how could I stay mad at something so pretty"Aang tickled her. Kya let out some laughs. "Get some sleep, arent you in the wterbending demo tommorow?" Aang tucked her into her bed and decided it was time to deal with _Destiny_. He slowly walked away when Kya said"I'm sorry Dad."Aang felt so proud, he went over to his oldest daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay... I love you" said Aang as he went to the door. Katara looked at him while he was at the door. Aang had his eyes go dart over to her.

"Love you" Kya said as she closed her eyes. Katara turned in bed when her dad kissed her on the forehead also.

"I didnt forget about you, Love you...goodnight"

"Love you"She said sleepily, and Aang went to destiny's bed. She was up looking at the stars through her skylight. Aang joined her for a few moments and then she spoke out.

"I couldnt sleep" She said.

"Dont get up, and wake everyone else up, until the sun rises, unless its an emergency. You woke up almost everyone in the house tonight. People need sleep so they can do their best during the day. You dont want me and mommy all cranky tomorrow, do you?"He told her.

"But I'm not sleepy." She pouted. Aang had a devious grin on his face."What?"Aang leaned over destiny's bed and started to tickle her. Destiny was out of breath trying to speak."Stop...hahaha...No...Daaaaad...ahahaha" Aang stopped and she was slightly still laughing. Destiny was catching her breath when Aang let out a small giggle and tucked her in.

"Tired now?" He asked.

"Nope" She answered.He gave her that 'what do you want look'."Can you tell me a story? I promise I'll go to sleep" She made the puppy face.

_Not the face, It's too cute, must resist!_

"Pllllllleeeeeaaasssee?" Destiny tried to make her eyes as wide as possible.

"One-short story, then bedtime." Aang mustered up. Destiny nodded and smiled, eager to hear the story."Okay, Once upon an iceberg-"

"Once upon an iceberg? That's not right!" Destiny said questioningly.(is that a word?)  
"This is right, I guess you dont want a story" He said starting to walk away.

"NO! your right,your right, I just never heard- once upon an iceberg before." she said.

"Alright, as I was saying, Once upon an iceberg-" Aang told the story of how he fell in love with Katara, but used 'boy' and 'girl' instead of their names. "-and now they have six children, with one more on the way. The End"

"Mommy told me a similar 'yawn' story, but it had more 'yawn' about the girl 'soft breathing'" Destiny fell asleep.

Finally

Aang made his way back down the hall, checking to see if all the kids were asleep. Thankfully they were, and so with that, Aang made it back to his betrothed.

"Are they asleep?"Katara asked laying back on a pillow. Katara was grateful she had married Aang. He would do anything just to make sure she was alright. While Katara was pregnant with the other six. Aang took care of her and her problems, just to make sure she didnt over do herself. Aabn loved his family more than anything else in the whole world."Thank you" She told him cupping one side of his face with her palm.

"Yes..don't worry, go back to sleep." Aang told her. then he layed down beside her."Not even a problem" he smiled at her.

"Okay...but I need something" She said turning away from Aang's side of the bed. He sighed.

"Alright, what do you need, are you thirsty, hot, cold?"He asked her sitting up.

"I'm a little cold, I need for you to...hold me" She said smiling. Aang got back in bed kissed Katara on the cheek and put an arm around her. Aang still gave her that feeling in her the feeling. She fell in love with him everyday, over and over."Aang?"

"Hmmm" he mumbled through his lips.

"Love you"

"Love you more"

"Goodnight" he said. Katara turned for a moment kissed him and said "Goodnight, and no, I love you more" Aang was asleep, but she thought she got the message to him.

...

A/N : I need a beta if anyone is interested. I also need someone to help me organize my ideas. I'd really appreciate it thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

1Lol...I just noticed . I never put the other chapters I wrote on this site. Lol. Hope you like

Chapter 2- daycare and a journey

"But i wanna go too"Tara whined. She was clinging on to Aang's leg, trying not to get left the rest of her siblings their babysitters.

"Why? All were doing is boring adult stuff, besides, dont you want to see uncle Sokka?"Aang picked his daughter up attempting to sooth her.

"A little" she whispered.

"And what about Aunt Suki...and little Crystal? Dont you want to see them?"

"Yeah...bu-but I wanna go with you and mommy" said Tara quietly.

"Well, sometimes, you cant have it your way, Ill bring you something back, I promise"Said Aang setting his daughter at the open front door of the house. Sokka picked up his neice, and watched Aang hop on Appa along with his younger sister.

"They grow up so fast, dont they?"said Sokka. Suki satnding beside Sokka picked up her neice and embraced her.

"Lets just hope you guys dont"Suki said tickling her.

"Dont forget gyatso's formula, a-and, Tara dosent eat meat, -"Katara was cut off by her husband.

"They know, relax, theyre with Sokka and Suki, what could go wrong?"Said Aang.

"Everything" She answered."

"Your just being a good mother, but dont worry, they're in good hands" said Aang as he put an arm around katara and embraced her.

"I know, it's just...nevermind, your right"Katara looked into his eyes, as Aang did the same."Do you always know what to say?" she asked.

"Not when I came out of the iceberg, and saw you"Aang replied. Katara kissed him on the lips, and held for a couple seconds.

"I guess you do" smiled Katara. Aang took appa's reigns and said the classic 'yipyip' and they started to soar.

"Take care, Love you!" Katara echoed. She was glad Aang was there to comfort her. Just like always.

...

…………….

Tara (little Katara) and her sisters Destiny, and Kya sit on their Aunt Suki's bridge over the stream in the backyard. It's been about a week since they were dropped off without notice.

"I wonder why they dropped us off so suddenly …… Hey Tara where do you think Mommy and Daddy went to so fast?" Destiny asked curiously. Kya looked up from her younger brother, who she was holding, and had a surprised look on her face.

"You don't know?" Kya handed Gyatso to her younger sister Katara. "Your turn"

"Noooo, what do you mean?" Destiny asked clueless of what her eldest sister was talking about.

"You must not remember. Well every time Mommy is about to have a baby, Dad takes Mom to go get a check up" Kya smiled with pride. Her younger sisters usually come to her for answers when their parents aren't around.

"For what? It's just a baby for crying out loud! A lot of crying out loud!" Destiny replied. Kya shrugged and looked towards her younger sister Tara. Tara brightened and lifted her finger as if she had an answer.

"Well, they want to make sure that…. well um, I don't know actually hehe" Tara looked down in shame, she couldn't impress anyone, so she felt unneeded at being a big sister. Destiny started to giggle a little then got off the ledge.

"That's okay, look at the bright side" Destiny had a glint in her eye, and Tara and Kya looked confused. "We can go and bother Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki for the answer!" Destiny started walking toward the house when her two older sisters followed, along with little Gyatso.

Now the oldest of the litter (Koda) and one of his younger brothers (Aang Jr.) were down by Aunt Suki's cherry blossom trees. Koda's babbling and orders didn't mean a thing to the young airbender, but training was training.  
(If you would call it that) The young boy tried to do what Koda said as best he could, but always misunderstood.

"Aang! Listen! Run around the tree ten times, or well, until you get tired… Go!" Koda ordered, but Aang didn't make a move, or a sound of recognition, nothing. "Maybe you need a tutor…. Or maybe some speech classes? I don't know." Koda picked up his younger brother and looked him in the eye. "Don't you want to train, get strong like Dad, and uncle Sokka?" Aang opened his mouth and made a low noise almost inaudible.

Koda shook his little brother in the air, as if to shake whatever he was trying to do back out of him. "What was that? You want to run 10 laps around the tree?!" Koda was getting a little too exited when Aang spoke up again.  
"N-n-n-NO." was all Aang said.

Koda rejoiced and hugged and kissed his brother. He was practically dancing around at his brother's first word. "You told ME NO! Isn't it great! My brother, MY brother, said his first words of resilience at such a…. a young age" Koda then thought of something else..

"Wait a minute, that's not good, that's not good at all. You could grow and become some teenager that doesn't listen to his parents, or an evil mastermind that has millions of soldiers at his feet! But that's not gonna happen. Not as long as you're my little brother. I'll teach you how to say yes by the end of the day!" Aang just sat there with his thumb in his mouth. 

"Were almost there, how are you and number seven doing?" Aang whispered to his waking wife as he took both of her hands. Aang stared amazed, at how she was still so beautiful after carrying seven of their children. Katara stretched, her eyes still closed, and she yawned. Then she lay there for a second. She sensed Aang's presence and inhaled deeply. Aang still did not have his answer so he addressed his wife.

"Katara? Are you okay?" he asked. Katara exhaled and opened her eyes to find Aang gazing down upon her. Aang's face was brightened with his heart-warming smile. She couldn't help but smile herself. Then she answered Aang's lingering question.

"Were fine." She giggled. "But why do you ask?" Katara sat up as best she could in front of Aang. Aang felt a little worried because Katara looked like she was wearisome trying to sit upright. He let it slide because it seemed she wanted to converse. She moved in closer and closed the space between them, so she was whispering in his ear.

"How about you?" She asked. Aang smiled as Katara pulled back a little, but only to place a lasting kiss upon Aang's face. They pulled away after a little while, staring deeply at each other. Katara broke the gaze first, and stood up, trying to get a good look at their surroundings.

Aang swiftly went to her side and supported her. "Aang I'm okay." He gave her a worried expression, letting her know he cared, and it was a big deal. "I'm fine." Katara whined. She grabbed Aang's hand for reassurance. "Really." Aang gave in, and stood a couple paces away, still cautious of His wife's status.

"Aang…. really, I know I'm pregnant, but I'm fine. I'm not one hundred and thirty; I can stand by myself just fine." Katara laughed at how silly the situation was, but then noticed where they were. She gaped at all the mountain peaks, clouds, and life she saw. "Here we are again, huh?"

Aang groaned wiped his face down with his hand. "Yeah… I guess…. how'd we get back up here in the first place?"

"Wwwellll… we had dinner on our-- " She began but Aang cut her off. "-No I don't want to remember right now, lets save that for Pathik"

"Why?" Katara wrapped her arm around Aang's and leaned on his shoulder. "All I was going to say was you couldn't resist my good looks" Katara looked up at a flushed Aang.

"True…. Not so good, but true"

…………….

Tara (little Katara) and her sisters Destiny, and Kya sit on their Aunt Suki's bridge over the stream in the backyard. It's been about a week since they were dropped off without notice.

"I wonder why they dropped us off so suddenly …… Hey Tara where do you think Mommy and Daddy went to so fast?" Destiny asked curiously. Kya looked up from her younger brother, who she was holding, and had a surprised look on her face.

"You don't know?" Kya handed Gyatso to her younger sister Katara. "Your turn"

"Noooo, what do you mean?" Destiny asked clueless of what her eldest sister was talking about.

"You must not remember. Well every time Mommy is about to have a baby, Dad takes Mom to go get a check up" Kya smiled with pride. Her younger sisters usually come to her for answers when their parents aren't around.

"For what? It's just a baby for crying out loud! A lot of crying out loud!" Destiny replied. Kya shrugged and looked towards her younger sister Tara. Tara brightened and lifted her finger as if she had an answer.

"Well, they want to make sure that…. well um, I don't know actually hehe" Tara looked down in shame, she couldn't impress anyone, so she felt unneeded at being a big sister. Destiny started to giggle a little then got off the ledge.

"That's okay, look at the bright side" Destiny had a glint in her eye, and Tara and Kya looked confused. "We can go and bother Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki for the answer!" Destiny started walking toward the house when her two older sisters followed, along with little Gyatso.

Now the oldest of the litter (Koda) and one of his younger brothers (Aang Jr.) were down by Aunt Suki's cherry blossom trees. Koda's babbling and orders didn't mean a thing to the young airbender, but training was training.  
(If you would call it that) The young boy tried to do what Koda said as best he could, but always misunderstood.

"Aang! Listen! Run around the tree ten times, or well, until you get tired… Go!" Koda ordered, but Aang didn't make a move, or a sound of recognition, nothing. "Maybe you need a tutor…. Or maybe some speech classes? I don't know." Koda picked up his younger brother and looked him in the eye. "Don't you want to train, get strong like Dad, and uncle Sokka?" Aang opened his mouth and made a low noise almost inaudible.

Koda shook his little brother in the air, as if to shake whatever he was trying to do back out of him. "What was that? You want to run 10 laps around the tree?!" Koda was getting a little too exited when Aang spoke up again.

"N-n-n-NO." was all Aang said.

Koda rejoiced and hugged and kissed his brother. He was practically dancing around at his brother's first word. "You told ME NO! Isn't it great! My brother, MY brother, said his first words of resilience at such a…. a young age" Koda then thought of something else..  
"Wait a minute, that's not good, that's not good at all. You could grow and become some teenager that doesn't listen to his parents, or an evil mastermind that has millions of soldiers at his feet! But that's not gonna happen. Not as long as you're my little brother. I'll teach you how to say yes by the end of the day!" Aang just sat there with his thumb in his mouth. 

...

"Another one?" Dr.Ling asked. Katara cracked a smile and glanced at Aang. Aang chuckled and sat next to Katara wrapping an arm around her.

"Well...uh...we..."Aang stammered. The doctor laughed and sat in front of them cross legged.

"Aang, dont tell me, you...the avatar can't keep your hands off a woman for a little while" Katara's face turned deep red and she looked away to hide her embarassment.

"Don't look at me" Aang laughed. He looked over to Katara who looked like she wasnt enjoying this conversation. "But this is the last one,we assure you" Katara gave Aang 'if you say so' look."Hopefully" He swallowed.

"I thought I taught you about temptation mmm ?...How exactly have you been having 7 children together?"

"Well, I think every night on our anniversary..." Katara began

"Okay, I see now, so your the fiesty one?" Pathik laughed. "Let us move on to the reading, come."

Aang helped Katara over to the guru to lay her down. "This isn't as simple as it seems. It gets harder each time you get pregnant" The Guru laughed at the thought. "How many children do you plan on making?"

"Well... this might be the last one. But Aang does have to repopu-" Katara stopped talking insa

"Katara?" Aang's eyes jet staright towards her face, then he let out a calming sigh. "So, she's already asleep?" Aang sat there admiring her soft breaths. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"I am not sure. But there is something wrong." Aang felt his heart sink.

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"

"Well..I'm reading the baby is a bender" Aang let out a laugh.

"Really? That's all? I don't see a problem with that" said Aang. "An airbender? a waterbender?"

"I'm sensing that she is not only a waterbender, but also an airbender" said Guru Pathik. Aang was speechless. He was as still as a statue until he fainted.


End file.
